1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to catamaran air cushion ships. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved surface effect ship or air cushion ship with a catamaran hull having a folding side seal arrangement that features lockable hinged doors and an inflatable seal portion.
2. General Background of the Invention
In general air cushion vessels or ships, also known as surface effect ships, are known. Examples of air cushion vessels or ships disclosed in U.S. patents are listed in the following table. The following table also lists U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,220 that discloses a surface effect ship or hovercraft with a retractable skirt system.
TABLE 1DateU.S. Pub. No.TitleMM/DD/YYYY1,976,046WaterfoilOct. 9, 19342,405,115Floating StructureAug. 6, 19463,065,723Supercavitating HydrofoilsNov. 27, 19623,077,173Base Ventilated HydrofoilFeb. 12, 19633,141,436Hydrofoil Assisted AirJul. 21, 1964Cushion Boat3,458,007Captured Air Bubble (CAB)Jul. 29, 1969Ground Effect Machine3,621,932Gas-Cushion VehiclesNov. 23, 19713,917,022Twin Cushion Surface EffectNov. 4, 1975Vehicle3,987,865Gas-Cushion Vehicle SkirtOct. 26, 19764,469,334Sealing System For The AirSep. 4, 1984Cushion Of An Air-CushionVessel4,489,667Surface Effect Ship SealsDec. 25, 19844,506,618Propeller And KeelMar. 26, 1985Arrangement For SurfaceEffect Ships4,535,712Variable Air Cushion ModeAug. 20, 1985Vehicle4,543,901Surface Effect Ship AirOct. 1, 1985Cushion Seal System4,646,866Surface Effect Type, SideMar. 3, 1987Keel Vessel Fitted With AnImproved Forward BuoyancyCushion Seal Apparatus4,660,492Catamaran Air Cushion WaterApr. 28, 1987Vehicle4,708,077Hull Shapes For SurfaceNov. 24, 1987Effect Ship With Side WallsAnd Two Modes OfOperation4,714,041Structure of surface effectDec. 22, 1987ship with side walls4,739,719Movable bow seal air rideApr. 26, 1988boat hull4,767,367Integrated CombinationAug. 30, 1988Propeller Drive ShaftFairing and Water IntakeSea Chest Arrangement, ForHigh Speed Operating MarineCraft5,651,327Displacement, SubmergedJul. 29, 1997Displacement, Air CushionHydrofoil Ferry Boat5,711,494Aero-HydrogliderJan. 27, 19985,934,215Stabilized Air CushionedAug. 10, 1999Marine Vehicle6,293,216Surface Effect Ship (SES)Sep. 25, 2001Hull Configuration HavingImproved High SpeedPerformance and HandlingCharacteristics6,439,148Low-Drag, High-Speed ShipAug. 27, 20022003/0000440Air Assisted Landing CraftJan. 02, 20036,526,903High speed M-shaped boat hullMar. 04, 20036,609,472Stable efficient airAug. 26, 2003lubricated ship6,619,220Hybrid SES/hovercraft withSep. 16, 2003Retractable Skirt System2005/0211150Variable Hybrid CatamaranSep. 29, 2005Air Cushion Ship2005/0236200Wrapped-cone fingers forOct. 27, 2005skirt systems7,013,826Hybrid Catamaran Air CushionMar. 21, 2006Ship